


First Time

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both nervous, having tried several times to initiate things before chickening out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

They were both nervous, having tried several times to initiate things before chickening out. It usually ended in cuddling, sometimes Erica would have to leave the room to calm her nerves. It took weeks before their clothes really came off. Normally, it was only their shirts and maybe their pants would come unbuttoned but that was as far as it got before they had to stop.

Now, Erica sat on the edge of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her naked body. Boyd was sitting behind her, gently rubbing her arms and pressing kisses to her neck. “Are you okay?” He whispered, moving his hands up to rub her shoulders. “Do you want to stop?”

Erica took a moment before shaking her head. “No. I think-I think I’m okay now.” She turned her head to look at him. “What about you? Do you want to stop?”

"No."

Erica let the sheets fall before turning around and climbing into his lap. She cupped his face and kissed him. Boyd wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, his hands slowly moving down her body. They stopped on her hips for a moment before one hand traveled further down. Erica let out a shaky breathe as he touched her and she buried her face in his neck, holding him tighter and moaning.


End file.
